Hide n Seek
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: Glory thinks she can protect herself. Deathbringer thinks he needs to protect her. But what is the real reason? Find out in this story! One-shot. Well, it was supposed to be a one shot. But thanks to Saphina's recommendation, I am making this a series of one shots of all Dragonets of destiny.But I don't know if I should put Sunny with,Quibi,Smolder,Starflight,or all. Please tell me
1. Hide n Seek

**Glory and Deathbringer! I looooovvve this pairing. Anyways, please read my others stories**!

* * *

Glory, queen of the Rainwings and Nightwings and Dragonet of Destiny was bored out of her mind. She was changing her scales to different colors, first to a bright shade of pink, to a calming shade of blue, then a light turquoise color. All to entertain herself. Glory was listening to all the Nightwing's requests. Glory divided the week, so Rainwings and Nightwings can do requests on separate days. Two days every week for both tribes. If there was a lot of requests, than there would be one more day with a combination of both tribes. And that was quite often. So Glory usually had two days off.

Finally, there was only one dragon left. " _Thank my scales. I thought I was going to scream. _" she thought. The last Nightwing in the line was one named Shadow. Glory thought the name fit him because his name is mysterious, and scary. His scales were so dark that he could vanish in a shadow and was silent as a ghost. He was all these things. Shadow was asking if he could be an assassin.

"_Just like Deathbringer" _she thought. She started thinking of the "best" and kinda- no actually really handsome and cute assassin. He was assisting that he would be her bodyguard. Glory snorted at the thought. Glory was sure that he knew that she could protect herself. She often wondered if he only did it to annoy her or some other reason. Anyways, one time she tried to prove that she didn't need a bodyguard, so they had a test. Glory would hide and Deathbringer would try to find her and if he did, they would fight till one surrendered. If the Nightwing couldn't find her by sun down, she wouldn't need a bodyguard.

Shadow's talking brought her out of her thoughts. "So, your majesty, may I train with the best assassin in the Nightwing Kingdom?" She pondered this request and decided a reply.

"Of course, but you need to ask the best assassin first."

"Actually, my queen, can you ask him?" She gave him a questioning look and replied.

"Okay, but why can't you?"

"I tried, but he doesn't visit the village." Shadow saw the look she gave him and continued. "Your bodyguard, Deathbringer." She blinked, she didn't know the Nightwings thought he was the best assassin. She nodded anyways, she also knew Deathbringer never visits the village often, only when he was being her bodyguard when she strolled through the Nightwing Village. He didn't visit because he was friends with her, and Nightwings thought that was horrible because they may become more then friends and mate. Though she never would admit it, she wished that they would be more then friends.

Anyways, "I will ask him when returns from the meeting." She was referring to the meeting with all the tribe's queens. She couldn't go because she had to stay or the Nightwings might try to take over the rainforest, so Deathbringer vollentered. She knew it would probably be awkward for him, since he would be the only boy. She also didn't know why he would make such a idiotic mistake. Anyways, Shadow nodded and did a low bow, and then left.

She left and went to her house. It was near the built right next to the highest platform, where she listened to all dragon's requests. (I don't know what the building is called, please tell me in the comments.) She descended onto the platform and entered her house. It was the biggest out of all the houses, of course, since she is queen. She began thinking of the memory when she and Deathbringer had a test.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"I don't need a bodyguard for the millionth time!" Glory exclaimed and violently lashing her tail around and baring her fangs. Glory knew she was a bright shade of red with dark red stripes. _

_"You need somebody to watch and protect you!" Deathbringer yelled back. Glory rolled her eyes and glared at him. Deathbringer was just digging a deeper grave. Glory took a deeeeeeeep breath. The Rainwing calmed herself to a nice calming sea blue._

_"Let's try to make a calm and nice agreement." Deathbringer nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence, and then Deathbringer blurted out, " I will be your bodyguard, no matter what you say." Glory sighed because she knew this argument was going to last hours, days, weeks, and maybe months!_

_"Let's have a competition." Glory suggested. Deathbringer nodded in agreement. "I'll hide, you seek, and if you find me, we must fight till one surrenders. If you can't find me before sundown, I win." Deathbringer agreed to the conditions and closed his eyes facing a tree and counted to twenty. The dragonet of Destiny spread her wings and soared up and above the clearing, the clearing where she practiced for her chance to be queen, also where she and Deathy were arguing._

_She flew north and stopped at HUGE tree. She flew to a long branch and stood against the trunk, she changed colors and waited patiently._

* * *

**Deathbringer's POV part of flashback**

_Glory was being frustrating. I knew she could protect herself, but I want to protect her! From doing crazy things like when she used herself as bait. What was Glory thinking! She got captured, luckily Clay, the Mudwing got worried and asked me if I knew anything, he untied and snout and I explained everything. We went after her. _

_I finally counted to twenty, and flew north because I heard the Rainwing fly that way. I kept flying and I decided to take a break at a HUGE tree. I looked at my surrounding and I had a feeling that someone was behind me. I quickly looked behind, but nobody was there. I decided to trust my instincts and felt the trunk. _

_I felt a wing and smirked and said " I found you Glory." The trunk suddenly opened it's eyes and Glory attacked me. I quickly pined her down. _

_" I think I win." I said smugly. Glory growled at me. Did I mention she looks _very _pretty when she looks angry. _

_" I don't need a bodyguard." _

_"But I won, so i am your bodyguard." She stopped struggling and gave up because she couldn't get him off her.,_

_"Ok, let me go." I got up and we flew back to the Rainwing village._

* * *

**End of flashback **

Glory finished the flashback when she heard wing beats behind her. "Your back." She said without looking.

"You missed me?" Deathbringer teased. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"The competition." Glory replied.

"Ah, the time when I beat you." He said proudly. Glory wacked him with her tail. Hard.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" He screamed. The Dragonet of Destiny smirked and teased,

"You can't handle a little tail wack, Deathy, the greatest assassin in the world."

"You think I am the greatest assassin in the world?" He ignored the nickname Deathy part.

"The Nightwings do, that reminds me, a Nightwing named Shadow wants you to train him." She said. Deathbringer nodded.

"Why do you want to be my bodyguard and why did you volenter?" She asked. Deathbringer got all nervous. He mumbled something.

"What? Don't mumble." She ordered.

"Because I may like you more than a friend." He said nervously.

"Are you acting nervous, don't assassins have nerves of steel?"

"I don't when it comes to you." Glory blushed and turned a rosy pink. He just admitted that he likes her.

"Well, I like you more than a friend." She admitted too. Deathbringer smirked.

"Oh, really." He intwined his tails with her's.

"Can you watch me teach?" She smiled and agreed. They stretched their wings and flew to Shadow's house.

* * *

**Done. Please review and vote. **

**mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	2. Kindness

**Okay, this chapter is... CLAY AND PERIL! Italics are Peril's thoughts if nobody knows that. In flashback, it is bold.**

* * *

Peril flew to the Rainwing kingdom. Queen Ruby still didn't let her near the kingdom, so she went to visit a certain Mudwing. She was flying over Mudwing territory, when she bumped into a group a mudwings. _They are all probably brothers and sisters by the looks of it. _

"Who are you and what are you doing in Mudwing territory?" Asked the biggest Mudwing of the group. He was probably bigwings of the group since he was in biggest, asking the question, and was standing protectively of the group in front.

"I came to visit a friend after he was bitten by the vipersnake." Peril replied. The group of Mudwings looked at each other.

"Is the dragon by any chance named Clay?" Asked the bigwings. Peril blinked in suprise.

"Yes, how do you know?" Peril replied and then realized it was probably a idiotic question since every dragon knew Clay was bitten.

"He is our brother." Replied the girl sibling.

Peril almost smacked herself with her tail. _How could I forget that Clay has a group of sibs in the Mudwing kingdom. _Peril nodded slowly.

"Are you gonna visit him." Asked the smallest of the group in a friendly tone. Peril cracked a smile at the group, not many dragons talk to her since they are all scared of her. Then again, they didn't know who she was.

"Yes, I am, are you guys going to visit him too?" She asked. They all shake their heads sadly.

"No, we don't have the time ever since the war ended, we all have been busy." Peril nodded understandly. Almost everyone has been busy, rebuilding, reuniting with familys and friends, ect.

"I'll say hi for you guys." Peril told them. Clay's family family smiled at her and thanked her. Peril flew to the the rainforest.

_Ugh, why is the rainforest so big, I AM LOST! It will take forever to find the village. Oh three moons, somebody save me. _Peril sighed, it will take much longer to get to Clay. She remembered the day when she heard that the Dragonets of Destiny was in the Skywing Kingdom.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Peril was in her cave, bored. Queen Scarlet didn't have anyone for Peril to fight yet, so she decided to fly around. Peril was flying around somewhere, when two of the guards were gossiping around the corner. Peril stopped flying and tried to listen into their conversion_.

_**It's about me probably. Just like to two guards last time.**__Ends up she was wrong. She heard a part of their conversation. _

_"A Seawing." Guard 1 said. Guard 2 shrugged, Peril saw after she peaked at them, there were many Seawings, so that wasn't interesting to him or Peril._

_"What's so special about that." _

_"Nothing, but the other prisoners are." _

_"Who are they?"_

_"One is a Mudwing." A spark of curiosity ignited in Peril. _

_"What!" Guard 2 exclaimed. He voiced out Peril's exact thoughts. _

_"A Mudwing, is he a traitor?" _

_"He lives under _our _mountain, he was protected by the Talons of Peace."_

_"Why would they protect a Mudwing?"_

_"The queen said that they were the Dragonets of Destiny."_

_"Really!" Guard 2 again voiced Peril's thoughts._

_"Do they have a Skywing? The queen said that the dragon is dead." He asked. _

_"I don't know, but we actually have Mudwing, and a real Nightwing! I have never seen a Nightwing before, now I will see him fight!"_

_"Wow."_

_"But the weird thing is that the Sandwing doesn't look like a Sandwing."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know, but the queen gave us the task to feed to Mudwing. Let's ask him." Peril decided to meet the Mudwing. _

_"Excuse me." Peril said._

_"Pe-pee-per-Peril!" Stammered Guard 2._

_"What can I do for you." Guard 1 asked nervously. The two guards backed away from her slowly. _

_"I would like to meet the Mudwing." She said. The guards nodded so hard, their head could have fell off their necks. _

_"Thank you." Peril grabbed the food and flew to the prisoners. And quickly spotted a brown dragon with amber undertones. The Mudwing seemed to be asleep. Before she went there, she spotted a Nightwing. She decided to tell to him. She flew to the Nightwing's platform, and tried to stir up a conversation. The Nightwing wasn't that talkative, he looked really sad. Peril decided to give the Mudwing's food and flew to him. _

_Peril decided to wake the Mudwing up. She flew closer. She noticed the Mudwing was probably one or two years younger than her. And that he was quite handsome. _

_**Stop it Peril, don't think the the Dragonet of Destiny is quite handsome. You might have to kill him. **__Peril threw the hunk of meat at him to wake him up. It really did the trick. The Mudwing oped his eyes and looked at her. Then he looked at the food and had a look of disgust. He then threw it over the edge. She laughed, nobody ever did that. _

_"Oh, gross," she said, " too bad the barracks aren't down there the guards seriously deserved." She was talking about the guards who were talking bad about her and how she didn't deserve to be alive. The Mudwing looked over the edge and scanned his surroundings. She stirred up a conversation with him. Soon, it was time for her to leave. What Peril didn't know back then was that it was the start of her friendship with Clay and her feelings for him. And he that would change her life forever._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Peril, again sighed. She was lost in the rainforest still.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Said a voice. Peril looked around and saw nobody.

"I am here to visit my friend, Clay, and I got lost." She replied. Suddenly, out of thin air, a dragon appeared. Peril yelped, she forgot Rainwings can do that!

"Follow me." She said. Peril was careful to keep her distance. When she arrived at the village, she asked where the healer's hut was. When the vibrant Rainwing pointed the way, she flew as fast as she could. She landed on the platform and yelped and flew up. The platform was gonna burn! A few seconds went by, nothing happened.

"This healer's hut is fireproof, because we knew you would visit." Said a voice behind her. Peril turned around and bowed to the dragon.

"Queen Glory." She addressed to the young dragon.

"Peril." She said. "Clay is inside." She nodded and went in. When she entered, Clay was alone but carefully touching the spot where the snake bit him. Peril felt heartbroken, she caused him to not be able to walk properly for the rest of her life. When Clay saw her, his face lit up.

"Peril!" Clay exclaimed.

"Clay! Are you okay." She asked worriedly.

"I am fine, I might not be able to walk, but I am alive and my friends are too." Peril couldn't help but smile. Friends first for Clay.

"You saved my life." He said as he smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Your welcome Clay, if you died, I would die inside." She admitted.

"I like you too Peril." He said and stood up and hugged her. Even though at was a hug, that single act of kindness was one of the reasons why she fell for him. He reached out to her and was kind to her, someone who killed and was trying to change her ways.

* * *

**FINALLY, that was long. Sorry of the ending was terrible. I could always change it. And sorry it took so long. I was busy. I don't own anything. Please review and is it Smolder, Starflight, or Quibi with Sunny. Please review on which pairing Sunny should be with. **

**- mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	3. Feelings pt 1

**Saphina should know what this chapter is going to be. Cause I told her. :) anyways, for those who don't know, it's...RIPTIDE AND TSUNAMI! And don't flame me for it being terrible, well I never had that much self confidence in anything. So don't be surprised when I say stuff like that.**

* * *

Tsunami stomped her foot. Those idiotic no good Rainwings. She felt like she had to slap each one on the head. Good.

Her throat felt soar of yelling, "STOP LAZYING AROUND!", "Pay attention!", " Leave that toucan alone!", "Why are you pink? STOP BEING PINK!", and " THREE MOONS! ARE YOU EATING AGAIN?". Then just add a thousand more sayings to the list. It was hard training the most laziest dragons in HISTORY to be warriors. Right then, she was training them in evasive maneuvers.

Tsunami sighed, she was worried, worried about Sunny. Sunny went missing, even though she suggested she may have wandered off, she is STILL missing. And that little problem **didn't** help Starflight. After a couple of weeks gone, she had nightmares of Sunny being tortured. Tsunami shook her heads of those thoughts, who would harm kind, wonderful Sunny.

A voice said in her mind that sounded a lot like Glory _oh, not much, just Scarlet, Nightwings, the queens, Burn, Blister, and more dragons. _Tsunami frowned at the voice, it did have a point.

Tsunami's thoughts wandered to the war, the prophecy was fake. All the trouble from the Nightwings just for a new home.

But thanks to the fake prophecy, she would've been dead and she wouldn't have ever meet her sisters and mother. And than her thoughts went to her family, Queen Coral, Aunklet, and Anenome. All of them are still in danger because of the war.

The dragonet of Destiny hoped that Blister wasn't forcing Anenome to do anything. She promised to keep protecting her little sister, but she had the task first to protect her friends. And her guardian Webs even though she doesn't want to.

So, she went to the rainforest to help him, and then she got hit by a sleeping dart! A sleeping dart! And then, her dream...

* * *

**Flashback**

_(Wings of Fire: The Hidden Kingdom pg 16) I don't own this part of the book! And I tweaked it, so it isn't from Glory thoughts and view._

_"I'm telling you," Glory said." It's only toucans. There's nothing to be scared of. You're just jumpy."_

_"Now why would we be jumpy?" Tsunami said. " Oh right. __**The dead bodies.**__"_

_"At least I told you about them," Glory said, her ruff flaring. "You saw a dead body- of someone we __**knew**__- on day one in the Kingdom of the Sea and decided not to tell us." _

_"Guys-" Starflight said _

_"That was different! That was Krestal!" Tsunami cried. "I had to find a way to tell you properly."_

_"Super job you did there." Glory said. _

"_GUYS!" Starflight yelled. They stopped and looked back at him. He was turning in frantic circles, staring out at the trees. Tsunami wondered what he was doing, and he then dropped the bomb. _

_"Where's Sunny?" They all fell silent. Sunny vanished into thin air..._

_"SUNNY!" Clay bellowed at the top of his lungs. _

_"She was mad," Starflight fretted. "Maybe she ran off because she was mad at us."_

_"She was?" Clay asked. "Why was she mad?" Tsunami ignored the question and scanned her surroundings, hoping to catch a glimpse of gold scales and glanced at Glory. Glory was closing her eyes in deep thought and was glancing at her feet. _

_"SUNNY! SUNNY!" Clay yelled again. _

_Tsunami growled, she couldn't find Sunny anywhere. "We made it through the Sky Kingdom and the Kingdom of the Sea without losing anyone, and now we're two minutes into the rainforest and one of us is gone?"_

_"She's not gone," Starflight said, his voice vibrating with panic, "She can't be! She has to be somewhere. I was just looking at her a few minutes ago!" Tsunami looked at Glory for help, hoping she knew what to do since she knows the rainforest. _

_"Webs, what do you think happened?" Tsunami demanded their guardian...silence was the reply. They all turned around, Webs was gone too. _

_"No way," Clay said, flaring his wings. "He was __**just **__here. I saw his face when we realized Sunny was gone. Maybe ten seconds ago. He couldn't have disappeared in ten seconds" _

_"He did," Starflight cried. "He did, and Sunny did, into thin air." Tsunami was ready to yell at Starflight to calm down, but she felt a stung on her neck. _

_"Ouch!" Tsunami said, clapping her talons to her neck. "Something just stung me." Clay jumped and crawled his neck as well. Starflight eyes went wide and then threw himself to the ground and rolled under the nearest low-hanging bush with his wings over his head. _

_"What in the world are you-" Tsunami heard Glory said to Starflight as black spots began to dance in her vision. She saw Clay literally disappear as she blinked dizzily. Then everything went black._

* * *

_She woke up, and shook her head. Tsunami scanned her surrounding and saw she was on a beach. Tsunami eyes went as wide as the moons, she realized it was the beach where they stayed before they went to the Sea Kingdom!_

_**How did I get here? **__Tsunami stretched her wings and took off. She flew up higher and higher, but didn't see any dragon, nor the reason why she was there in the first place. She flew back down, wanting to go swim because she missed the ocean. _

_Tsunami dived in and swam around, she ended up to the place where she first saw Riptide and the Talon of Peace. _

_**Riptide...**_ _Tsunami wondered if her mother let him stay in the Sea Kingdom, after all he did fight against the attack on the Summer Palace. She heard movements behind her. She turned around, but nobody was there. She flexed her talons, letting whatever was there that she wouldn't think twice of attacking. After moments of waiting, finally something came out of the rocks, it was a fish. _

_"Okay, come out of hiding." Tsunami ordered in Aquatix, knowing something, that wasn't a fish, was there. She gasped. _

_" Riptide! What are you doing here?" She flashed badly. He smiled shipishly," I guess I would make a terrible spy after all." Tsunami pointed to the surface, wanting to talk to him. He nodded and flew up with Tsunami. _

_After they got to the beach, they both said at the same time, "I have so much to tell you!" They both smiled at each other and both said, "You can go first." Tsunami frowned and said, "You go first." The two began talking which seemed like forever, but she felt something was wrong and everything began to turn fuzzy. _

_"What is wrong?" She heard Riptide say as everything turned black. The next thing she saw was Glory's feet._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

She caught a glimpse of gold scales flying near by. Only one dragon she knows has those scales! She shook her head of any thoughts of dreams and waited for the little Sandwing to land...And give her a yelling of Sunny's lifetime for making her worry.

* * *

**The end... Or is it? When are they getting to together you may ask. Well, if you read the chapter title, is Feelings **_**pt 1**_**. Yes. There is a second part... but you must wait to find out! Please read my other stories! And the dream was supposed to be MUCH longer, but I felt bad that you guys had to wait so long, so I quickly ended it. So I might change it in the future. And I was finishing the flashback on my way back from Big Bear, but more than half the way on the trio back, I had a headache so I did finished it in a rush. Please Vote for Sunny's chapter. Here is a update on votes.**

**Starflight: 6**

**Smolder: 2**

**Quilbli: 5**

**And I got one vote for none, just to let you guys know. And is it just me or does everyone hate Smolder? And Starflight is in the lead. **

**Kate: Tsunami, do the disclaimer. **

**Tsunami: No.**

**Kate: No! (Says dramatically and sobs) I thought we were friends!**

**Tsunami: (rolls eyes) I am not going to do it**

**Kate: If you don't, I will shoot you with my friend here. (Holds up sleeping dart gun)**

**Tsunami: ( growls) You wouldn't dare. And how did you get that? **

**Kate: Yes I would, now do it. And I have my ways. **

**Tsunami: mysteryreader6626 or Kate doesn't own Wings of Fire. **

**Kate: (smiles) Thank you! And please review! And fav. And thanks for all the reviews, each review touches my heart!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	4. Feelings pt 2

**Here is the second part! Thank you everyone for all the reviews, it makes me feel loved. :) (that was to the people on and Wattpad) by the way, the next part is for Athena (on fanfiction), so don't read it unless you are Athena. This is private. **

**To Athena:**

**For your first review, this is fanfiction so why not? Deathbringer thought Glory was pretty, so what? This is love after all. And I am sorry of this offends you, and I am thankful for your reviews, but please keep the reviews like the first one to yourself, this is just a request. Thank you though. **

**From- mysteryreader6626**

**End of message.**

**And I hope everyone is satisfied with this chapter! And this does contains spoiler for what happened in Brightest Night, so don't read if you haven't read the fifth book. Unless you want to. Let's just get on with the story, and please read my other stories, try Reading the Wings of Fire: The Dragonet Prophecy. . . . . (my muse nags me to start the story) **

**"Ok! Ok! Here it is!"**

* * *

"Riptide, go and patrol camp before we pack up." a IceWing ordered him. Coral forced Riptide to leave her kingdom, she would have killed him, but since he helped fight, she let him go. But he had to leave immediately and if she saw him in the sea ever again, she wouldn't let him go.

Riptide sighed, for he went to the Talons of Peace and worked with them, but they were very angry when they found out that he got found out. Now they didn't have a spy...not his fault. Queen Coral was having weird thoughts, who he and his dad, which he didn't know about much, other than he was alive and was working of the Talons, until he met Tsunami, that they were killing her daughters! He knows his dad isn't the most trustful person, but why would they kill eggs! Just saying!

Riptide got up and spreaded his wings and flew up. He circled camp, not to high to catch attention, but not too low to not see other dragons incase they were near the camp. As he flew, his scales ached. He wanted to go take a dip in the water near the camp. He glanced around, staring at the tall cliffs surrounding the camp and the forest which they camped at. He looked ahead, the cliffs lead a straight path into a bay with crystal-clear water. He needed that water.

He looked below at the small camp of peace loving dragons. Surely they wouldn't mind...

* * *

Riptide laid on the soft, pale yellow-tan sand. Riptide ran his talons across the sand before scooping up a handful. He opened up his hand, letting the sand run down into a pile. How he missed the ocean. He looked up at the glistening water, oh how it sparkled in the sunlight. Riptide got up and stretched his blue wings and looked longingly at the water before he crossed the few feet separating him from the much needed water. He dived in.

* * *

The coral of all colors surrounded filled the water...it was breathtaking. A mountain of colors greeted you when you first dived in and arches of rocks went over your head, making it look like a grand entrance of a palace. But was breathtaking for Riptide was the water..the sweet, wonderful water! He sighed in content as his scales practically soaked up the moisture. He was...he couldn't describe how he felt. He would never be unappreciative of anything ever again! He swam in circles, glancing at the surface and worried if he should go back. He sighed as he realized maybe he should...

But before he did, he glanced at everything. The ocean to him was filled with memories, but the one that came to mind was about a certain SeaWing...

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Go on the patrol the farthest route from the castle!" ordered a guard who only just joined and was placed higher than him. And he was a very, very, VERY bad fighter and not that loyal or someone who does his duties, it shows you how much Queen Coral hated him and mistrusted him because of his father._

_Riptide sighed as he swam farther and farther from the palace and other dragons. And in other words, society. He looked around at the similar pathway to patrol. Rocks and darkness at the reef greeted him, but it was that day. It was time. _

_He glanced around as he swam, searching the inky darkness looking for something or someone, but was never satisfied when he saw none. He kept alert for something or someone, glancing right or left. Riptide swam, shifting his talons and his wings, which made him a good swimmer, after learned to before his mother was killed. _

_As he swam farther and farther, seeing green mosslike algae called Spring Algea around the reef._**(A/N Sorry for the terrible name, I made it up and I couldn't think of a better made-up name for algae. Review if you have a good one! I will change it**) _He swam past a family of sea turtles and the famous sea spider, Black Net._ **(A/N Made that one up too, review for a name)** _Riptide stopped at his destination. He slowly spun around as he heard a noise, but saw nothing and brushed it off as a lobster. _

_He checked around himself before lighting up his stripes and spoke in Aquatics, 'It is clear. What is your news, Nautilus?' His fellow Talon of Peace came out from hiding in his cave. Nautilus's green scales and black spiral patterns jumped at him, but he waited for Nautilus's message. Riptide quietly stared at the giant bruise swollen over his left eye, caused by enemies of the war. They stared at each other; it was regular for this to happen, for it was to prove themselves worthy for peace. _

_Then Nautilus lite up his scales and began talking in Aquatics, 'Good, I have news.'_

_'Good or bad?' Nautilus grimaced. _

_'Bad. The Dragonets of Destiny escaped from their cave.' Riptide frowned, that wasn't good. _

_'Oh, have you found them?'_

_'No, we are looking, but we need you to look out for them in the Sea Kingdom. But be warned, they have quite the habit of causing mayham. The Sky Kingdom is in confusion after they left.' Riptide wanted to ask why the dragonets were in the SkyWing Kingdom, but thought better of it._

_'Okay sir, but when are you going to tell me about my dad.' Nautilus waved a gesture, not yet. Riptide was starting to hate those words. _

_'Now get going, and keep a look out!' Nautilus departed back to his cave while he swam back to the palace. Little did he know, curious eyes of a certain SeaWing, who shall change his life forever, were watching his from above and the whole conversation._

**End of Flashback **

* * *

Riptide laid on the sand, staring at the stars that now lite up the sky. Funny how a couple of weeks ago, he would stare at the same sky while he was patrolling. Much has changed since then. He stared at the three moons who shined its light upon all of Pyrrhia. Slowly, Riptide's eyes felt heavy as he drifted off to sleep on the beach dreaming of a certain princess.

* * *

"Hey, Riptide, wake up!" a familiar voice yelled. Riptide slowly woke up and could see the stars. He got up and faced the voice.

"Oh, hey Shard," replied Riptide. Shard was the IceWing who ordered him around earlier. He sighed in relief.

"Good, you are awake," he glanced at the beach and sighed. "Just this once, I won't tell anyone you came back here, but don't come back again." Riptide nodded as they flew back to camp, away from the glistening stars and his beloved sea.

* * *

**Yeah, this is short. I changed it, so this is the result! Now don't kill me because they didn't get together! I am getting to that. Anyways, I put a poll for my reading the Wings of Fire series, so check it out! And give me ideas on how Riptide and Tsunami should get together. Review or PM me. Here are the votes. And well.. I feel awkward so, is it weird I but the disclaimer at the end? I always done it, but no one else does so... And Secret, to tell you the truth, I thought it was Nautilus too, but I was too lazy to look uo his name so...anyways, I changed it.**

**Starflight: 9**

**Quibli: 7**

**Smolder: 6**

**None: 2**

**And Starflight is in the lead. Until I have an idea how to push Riptide and Tsunami together, I will being a different couple! I won't tell you, but guess who!**

**Kate: Peril, do the disclaimer. **

**Peril: Why? **

**Kate: Please or I will..um...kill Clay.**

**Peril: You wouldn't.**

**Kate: Try me. **

**Peril: ...Mysteryreader6626 or Kate doesn't own anything. **

**Kate: Thanks and I wasn't really gonna kill him! Please review, vote, and fav!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


End file.
